Little story of ShinoKiba
by mieao
Summary: Bahkan seorang Kiba pun bisa diam jika dibungkam Shino. Warning :Drabble, Shonen-ai Gaje, Garing, OOC, not EYD, n typo s . Author baru di FNI, yoroshiku minna! *bow* .. hope you like my little present minna! #halah :D


**Disclaimer : NARUTO! Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto a.k.a Om saya~ #aseek  
Genre : Romance & Humor  
Rating : M! ! ! ! Eitts... T aja lah :p hihii  
Summary : Bahkan seorang Kiba pun bisa diam jika dibungkam Shino.  
Warning : Oneshot, Sonen-ai Gaje, Garing, OOC, not EYD, n typo(s).  
Author baru di FNI, yoroshiku minna! *bow* .. hope you like my little present minna! #halah :D**

so, enjoy it!  
  
== O o O = O o O = O o O = O o O = O o O = O o O = O o O = O o O = O o O==

Hari yang menyebalkan, terlebih bagi pria bertato taring ini. Inuzuka Kiba. Yah memang, bagi seorang Shinobi, menjalankan misi itu sangatlah penting. Tapi bisakah itu dilakukan setelah ia selesai menikmati Orange jus nya? Padahal ia sengaja membuat minuman menyegarkan itu diteriknya cuaca siang ini. Tapi boro-boro menghabiskannya, meminum setetes pun ia belum sempat karena langsung ditarik paksa oleh Naruto-sahabatnya, untuk menjalankan misi yang ia terima.

Diperjalanan ia terus menggerutu dan menggerutu, seakan tak takut kalau nanti-nanti mulutnya bakal berbusa. Dan hal itu pastinya membuat pria stoic yang berjalan bersampingan dengannya mendengus kesal. Bagaimana gak kesal, jika ia terus mendengarkan ocehan yang itu-itu terus?

"Aaagh! Sia-sia aku membuat Orange jus tadi!" Bagai orang depresi, Kiba mengacak-acak rambut cokelatnya kencang, dan tentunya masih mengeluarkan ocehannya yang sama sejak 1 jam yang lalu.

"Berisik! Kau sudah mengatakannya sebanyak 137 kali." timpal si pemuda stoic -Shino Aburame- yang ditugaskan untuk menjadi partner Kiba di misi kali ini.

Mendengar itu, Kiba menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Kau menghitungnya?"

"Ya."

"Sugoii! Tidak ada kerjaan sekali."

ZLEB!

Pernyataan Kiba tadi cukup menyayat hati Shino, bagaimanapun ia jadi ketahuan kalau kurang kerjaan.

"Terserah." Bersikap tetap cool, itulah tanggapannya.

"Ho... Berarti kau juga sependapat kalau misi kali ini memang menyebalkan 'kan?" Tanya Kiba antusias pada partner anehnya ini. (Author diserang tomcat)

"Itu tidak ada hubungannya."

"Hmm... Tapi memang gara-gara misi ini aku jadi kehilangan waktuku untuk meminum jusku!" Lesu Kiba.

"Ung, ung..." Seakan mengerti penderitaan majikannya, Akamaru-anjing Kiba- yang sedari tadi mengikutinya ini mendengus ke arah majikannya.

"Berhenti berbicara tentang Jusmu itu Kiba. Kau membuatku kesal!" kini, giliran Shino yang menggerutu.

"Cih. Memang tak ada orang lain yang mengerti selain Akamaru. Ne, Akamaru?" ucap Kiba sambil membawa Akamaru kedalam pelukannya, dan dijawab 'GUK!' senang karena ternyata anjing itu memelas minta digendong karena capek berjalan, dan bukannya merasa mengerti dengan penderitaan Kiba. Ckckk~

"Hah? Terserahlah."

"..."

"..."

Suatu keajaiban, suasana jadi hening seketika.

"AAGGHHH! Tapi misi kali ini memang benar-benar sangat menyebalkan! Masa kita harus pergi ke Suna di cuaca yang amat sangat panas ini! Aku lebih senang jika ikut bersama Naruto, Sakura, dan Lee saja yang pergi ke Kiri! Nenek Tsunade itu memang suka menindas!"

Baru juga mau bernafas lega, tiba-tiba makhluk cokelat itu memulai lagi gerutuannya yang baru. Sudah cukup kesabaran sang Aburame ini.

"Berhenti mengeluh atau ku cium!"

Shino berkata gila.

"-Pokoknya aku gak rela kalau pulang nanti Orange Jusku lenyap begitu saja!"

Kiba terus menggerutu, seakan tak memperdulikan ucapan -ato ancaman?- aneh bin gila yang dikeluarkan Shino. Membuat manusia serangga ini berfikir untuk benar-benar memantapkan ucapan gilanya tadi.

"-Aku juga gak rela kalau kenyataannya jusku malah diminum Nee-san sampai habis. Ugh! Gak relaaa!"

Sudah cukup!

"Pokoknya aku gakkan re-"

Bagai melihat ayam menyusui, dan sapi bertelur. Kiba membelakakan matanya atas apa yang kini terjadi menimpanya. (bahasa ngaco~)  
Seorang Aburame Shino, menciumnya. Tepat... Dibibir!  
Kontan, wajahnya memerah bagai kepiting kukus. Akamaru yang melihatnya juga cengok.

Kiba masih membelakakkan matanya tak percaya dengan mulut yang terbuka, walaupun Shino sudah melepaskan ciuman singkatnya. Kejadian yang mendadak ini begitu sangat mendebarkan pria pecinta anjing ini.

Terus bertahan dengan posisi itu membuat Shino menyinggungkan seringai kecil diwajahnya, senang mengerjai partnernya ini. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi Shino langsung mengacak-acak lembut rambut Kiba, tak bisa dipungkiri kalau dia gemas melihat reaksi orang didepannya ini. Sedangkan yang diacak-acak rambutnya masih mempertahankan wajah bengongnya -tak lupa warna merah masih berhias diwajahnya.

"Aku duluan ya Kiba. Jangan terlalu lama berbengong ria, kalau kau tidak ingin kelamaan di hutan ini. Jaa! Kutunggu di perbatasan Suna."

Sekejap, Shino melompat ke atas pohon. Meninggalkan Kiba yang masih terbengong ria.

Tak lama setelah bayangan Shino menghilang, Kiba tersadar dan menenggelamkan wajahnya yang masih memerak kedalam tubuh Akamaru yang sedari tadi dipeluknya.  
Masih tidak percaya dengan kelakuan Shino barusan yang menciumnya.

Wajah yang memerah itu semakin panas, darahnya bergejolak, jantungnya pun berdetak tidak karuan, rasanya ia ingin menjedotkan kepalanya ke tembok cina sampai pecah. Tak tau harus berbuat apa lagi, ia hanya bisa menggeram perlahan, "Sial kau, Aburame!"

Dan mungkin, dengan kejadian ini. Akan terus membuat rona merah menjalar diwajah Kiba jika ia berhadapan dengan pemuda Aburame yang satu itu.  
Hmm... Sungguh mengasyikan bagi Author.

**=TAMAT=**

hahahaha Gaje seperti biasa. Ck  
maaf jika bahasa.a super duper ngaco, n penjelasan.a juga kurang juga ending yg gak jelas. Ini semata2 karena Author.a bodo dlm hal menghitung (gak nyambung!)

well terima kasih pada yang udah bersedia baca :D  
en mind to Riview?


End file.
